The subject application relates to xerographic imaging, and more particularly to cleaning residual toner from an imaging device surface, etc.
Electrophotographic applications such as xerography employ an electrostatic surface of a photoreceptor that is charged and exposed to a light pattern representing an original image, which selectively discharges the photoreceptive surface. The resulting pattern of charged and discharged areas on the photoreceptor surface form an electrostatic pattern (an electrostatic latent image) of the original image. Toner is applied to, and adheres to, the image areas by the electrostatic charge on the surface, forming a toner image. The toner image may then be transferred to a substrate to form a reproduction of the image. The process is useful for light lens copying from an original image as well as printing applications from electronically generated or stored originals.
“Blade cleaning” is a technique for removing toner and debris from a photoreceptor. In a typical application, a relatively thin elastomeric blade member is supported adjacent to and transversely across the photoreceptor surface with a blade edge that chisels or wipes toner from the surface. Toner accumulating adjacent to the blade is transported away from the blade area by a toner transport arrangement or by gravity. Blade cleaning is advantageous over other cleaning systems due to its low cost, small cleaner unit size, low power requirements, and simplicity. However, conventional blade cleaning systems suffer from short life due to early, random failures. Attempts to identify blade materials that possess better reliability and enable dramatic life improvements have not been successful. Introduction of additional blade lubrication can significantly improve blade reliability and life, but adverse interactions with other xerographic systems frequently occur. The introduction of photoreceptor surface coatings has improved photoreceptor life, but these coatings typically result in far higher blade wear rates. Improvements from the introduction of additional lubrication are typically more than offset by the use of coated photoreceptors.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for systems and/or methods that facilitate overcoming the aforementioned deficiencies.